


It came from the meme: Microfill collection

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "Recipe", Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Drabble/Microfill Collection, I Don't Even Know, Laundry, One Sentence Fic, Other, YouTube, crack and humor and stuff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five unrelated microfills I posted on the Sherlock BBC Fic meme towards the end of 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It came from the meme: Microfill collection

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally reposted to Livejournal December 20, 2010 from earlier fills_

**It's Time for Another Challenge Sherlock!**  
Originally posted [here.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5013.html?thread=15882645#t15882645)  
A/N: with heavy reference and apologies to YouTuber charlieissocoollike and his commenters

"Why do you people keep asking me to speak with an American accent? Since it seems to have escaped your notice, I'd just like to point out to you that I'm not an American. Nor am I going to dress up like a Snape - whatever that is - and ask children at King's Cross station if they've done their summer work for Potions class. Potions are not science! My scarf is also not the wrong colour. I am not 'cosplaying The Doctor' and if I ever did, I certainly wouldn't get it wrong. Yes, I live with a doctor, yes he's male, and whether we are shagging each other or not is none of your business. Neither of us, alone or together will be going around London offering 'free hugs' to random people in the street no matter how many of you cretins vote up those comments. Yes, this is my real hair colour. No, I am not going to 'VidCon' unless someone is creatively murdered there, and you lot haven't the brain cells amongst you to plan a garden party let alone a non-boring murder. This YouTube channel is about the Science of Deduction. If you aren't here for science or deduction you can sod off."

\- -

 _Prompt: Sherlock's Purple shirt gets in the wash and dyes John's Jumper pink_ (not really fic, but someone later on in the thread turned it into fic)  
Originally posted [here.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5013.html?thread=16700309#t16700309)

I feel more horrified for Purple Shirt than John's jumper. Purple Shirt looks like the kind of clothing that's never been in a washing machine before, a delicate sophisticated dry-clean-only garment. Poor thing's likely traumatised!

John's Jumper however has been around (and around and around) the washer a few times. Pink's not the worst it's been, and it'd be more of a light lavender anyway. Naw, jumper'd be more concerned about the trauma to Purple Shirt. In fact, John's Omnipotent Stripy jumper probably found Purple Shirt in the wash just before the cycle started and wrapped around it to lessen the trauma. That dye-stain is no shame, it's a badge of courage, and honor!

John's not amused? Tough. Humans never really understand clothing drama.

_(Someone else wrote larger fic based on this little bit, meaning that's now two fandoms in which I've contributed to the advancement of wardrobe crack.)_

\- -

 

**"This is just to say" poem parody**  
Originally posted [here.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5013.html?thread=16332693#t16332693)

I'm sorry I  
startled you  
and that  
my nose keeps  
touching your  
ketchup.

It's light  
it's dark  
it's light again.  
If you could  
keep the door  
closed please?  
I don't want to rot.

If I go off  
please forgive my  
odour infecting  
your milk.

If you had any  
that is.

-Severed Head.

\- -

_Prompt: Your favourite recipe as interpreted by Sherlock_  
 **Tandoori Chicken and Wild rice**  
Originally posted [here.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5013.html?thread=16362901#t16362901)

First, ignore the recipe. It is merely a concatenation of codified errors. Also there was no tinned cream of mushroom soup in India before the 20th century so it's hardly 'traditional'.

Second, put the saucepan down.

Third, ring up the curry place around the corner. Wait twenty minutes and serve.

 

\- -

 

_Prompt: One Sentence Stories_  
Originally posted [here.](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5013.html?thread=18217877#t18217877)

The seconds between seeing him fall from the bridge and hearing the splash are interminable, but the minutes between pulling him from the Thames and finally, finally watching him expel the water from his lungs in a gurgling rush are more endless than eternity.

 


End file.
